


The Scariest Part is the Emotions

by agentofcalamity



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Ouma not Oma, Rated for curses, does this count as fluff?, halloween themed, im counting this as fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofcalamity/pseuds/agentofcalamity
Summary: Kaito hates seeing Ouma crying, even though he knows it's always fake tears.That's how he gets roped into taking him trick or treating.





	The Scariest Part is the Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! What do you mean it's December already?  
> Yea I'm late but I've had this idea stuck in my head since the official art of their costumes and I finally caved. For those of you who are here wondering about Morally Ambiguous go to the end notes. Thanks for reading!

Kaito took pride in the unwavering trust he had in all his classmates, but sometimes he wondered if that was really the best idea.

It was the day he dreaded most; Halloween. He wasn’t afraid or anything, because Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars feared nothing. However that didn’t stop such ghastly looking costumes and decorations from being deeply unsettling. But he definitely wasn't afraid.

Well, that wasn’t quite right. There was one thing he did fear more than anything.

Every year since coming to Hope’s Peak, Kaito suffered again and again on Halloween at the hands of the one and only supreme leader. Ouma would always find the most unsettling costumes and decorations, using them to torment Momota every hour of the dreaded day.

And ever since Amami, who no one believed wasn’t secretly the Ultimate Makeup Artist, befriended Ouma, the torment had only gotten worse.

And that brought Kaito to questioning all of his morals while standing outside the leader’s dorm with two buckets in his hands.

“ _ Momo-chan has to take me trick or treating this year!” Ouma had laughed, but despite his cheerful tone, his face showed total disinterest in the conversation. _

_ “The hell I am! Go with Iruma and Amami like you always do, and go far so I don’t have to deal with you!” Kaito shot back, trying to be assertive and failing due to the memories of previous Halloweens that ended in absolute terror for him. _

_ “I can’t believe Momo-Chan hates me so much. I just wanted to have some fun with you…” Kaito could see the clearly fake tears start to well in Ouma’s eyes, and that was the last thing Momota wanted to deal with. _

_ “Fine! Fine! Whatever! I’ll take you, just don't fucking cry!” _

_ “Yaaaay! It’s a date then!” _

_ Kaito turned beet red. “Quit it before I change my mind!” _

That was a little over a week ago, and Kaito still wanted to bang his head against a wall every time he replayed the encounter in his head. Stupid Halloween, stupid unsettling shit, stupid Ouma, stupid heart starting to race at the thought of this actually being a date.

Before Kaito could actually get around to banging his head against the wall, the door to the dorm opened. He peeked up, and if he had been an actual werewolf instead of just being dressed as one, it would have been easy to see his anticipation of seeing Ouma and disappoint when it was just Amami coming out of the dorm.

“Hey Momota-kun, Kokichi’ll be out in a sec. He’s putting the last touches of his costume on and he refused to let me help. I figured I could keep you company until he comes out before I go meet up with Shinguuji-kun.”

Kaito looked Amami over. He was dressed as a vampire, and if it weren't for his green and still somehow untamed hair Kaito was sure he would look just like Dracula.

“Do you like my handiwork? If you think this is cool, just wait until you see Kokichi. I wanted to keep his makeup subtle but he insisted he had to make your jaw drop.” Amami smiled easily, winking at Kaito who wasn’t sure how to process the information.

“God, just… please tell me he isn’t trying to top his costume from last year. The Shining is already bad enough.”

"Don’t worry, I think you’ll be surprised this year.”

“That’s too vague an answer man!”

Amami chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Kokichi said that if I told you anything that wasn't vague he'd have his henchmen send spirits to haunt both of us all week, so vague is all you’re gonna get from me. But don't worry, he should be out soon enough.”

As if summoned by Amami’s words, the door opened. Kaito covered his eyes, trying to save himself from the sheer horror he just knew was awaiting him. He heard a huff and then a thud, and before he knew it his hands were being forced away from his eyes.

“Momo-chan is such a meanie, not even looking at his date when he comes to pick me up.” Kaito was baffled by the colorful and undeniably cute get-up Ouma has assembled for himself. He was dressed as a clown- or was it a jester?- and it wasn’t even scary for once.

Amami started to depart, leaving them with a quick “Well, now that jaws have been thoroughly dropped, I’m gonna head off to go pick up my date. Have fun you two”, and with that, it was just Kaito and Ouma standing in the hall.

“Y-you’re not-”

“Yep!” Ouma punctuated by popping the P. “Santa came to my secret lair and said that Momo-chan was a nice boy this year, so I decided that I wouldn't scare you this Halloween!”

Kaito wasn't sure if his brain was malfunctioning or if people were just purposely saying things that he wouldn't be able to process immediately. “What the hell? You’ve got your holidays completely mixed up!”

“Wow, that wasn’t nice at all. Santa must be a bigger liar than me!”

“Ugh, whatever dude, just take your bucket!”

“Awww, Momo-chan got us matching buckets. That's such couple goals!”

Kaito was reconsidering banging his head against the wall, which he was about to go do when he noticed Ouma jumping up on top of- wait, was that a circus ball?!

“What are you doing, you’re gonna fall!”

“You have so little faith in m- SHIT!”

“HEY!”

Kaito tried, he really tried to catch Ouma, maybe then he could have some revenge for all the unwanted emotions he made Kaito feel, but instead he only broke his fall. The two ended up on the floor with Ouma on top of him, and he couldn't help but think how horribly cliche this was.

Kaito was ready to give Ouma a lecture, but then he noticed that Ouma had gone very quiet and very red. Before Kaito could ask if he was okay, Ouma was getting up.

“C-come on, we gotta go before all the good candy is gone.” Ouma looked away as he helped Kaito to his feet, and Kaito couldn't help but laugh at how quickly the tables had turned.

“Huh, not even looking at your date when you pick me up? You’re definitely going on Santa’s naughty list.”

As Ouma flushed red once again and turned away from Kaito to leave the dorms, Kaito couldn't help but think that just maybe Halloween wouldn't be so scary for once this year.

**Author's Note:**

> So for those of you who know me from Morally Ambiguous: Hi I'm Not Dead! I've been going through a lot of stuff and have only written vent-y prose stuff in my free time, so I'm gonna be posting one shots to get myself back into the swing of things. New chapters of that fic will be coming eventually though, and I might revamp it altogether because now I actually have a mostly solid plan for it! So thanks for your patience with me, and thanks for taking the time to come check out this fic. You all are amazing.


End file.
